Transformers: Legacy
by Angelicusff
Summary: A slight rewrite of the Transformers ArmadaEnergon story line. Adds new characters and events.
1. Default Chapter

Transformers: Legacy Inspired by Transformers Armada/Energon  
  
Author: David Metcalfe  
  
Copyright Notice:  
Transformers, Transformers Armada, Transformers Energon as well as the names of existing characters are owned by Hasbro/Takara and used here for entertainment value only. Original characters and story ideas are mine.  
  
Authors Note:  
Like many TransFans I grew up watching the 80's cartoon and was sad when it went off the air after only 3 seasons. When Beast Wars came out I was much excited hoping for a good update on an old classic. I loved the CG wished for more characters and thought it was good until Beast Machines turned Prime into a Pacifist with a capital P. Car Robots/Robots in Disguise was next but do to stupid local TV execs I never saw an episode past the one when Megatron turns into Galvatron. And finally Armada/Energon.  
Unlike some I loved Armada. The characterizations were great. Prime finally kicks butt like the original. The kids, though overused, were a crucial part to the story in humanizing the Autobots just like the old G1 cartoon. The animation was poor in a lot of spots and the dialog had issues but I overlooked that because the storyline was good and the potential for new characters seemed big. Alas, the story was cut short to be continued with Energon.  
My FanFic elaborates on the Armada storyline picking up after the episode that Shockwave (Tidalwave) appears over the battle. First, however, is a short segment giving Overload a back-story (since he just appeared in the show) and also introduces Buster (the blue repaint of overload from the Energon toy line). And another segment detailing a call for help from Optimus to Ultra Magnus on Cybertron which gives a better explanation for Jetfire's arrival on Earth and also establishes one of my favorite characters, Skyfire, as a separate character and takes place prior to Thrust's arrival.  
Also of note, the Decepticons have a full seeker team of six: Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sunstorm, Ramjet, and Dirge. Also Tidalwave is referred to as Shockwave in this fanfic. This is due to me having seen the Japanese episodes of Energon (Superlink in Japan). Sounds better to have him repeat, "Shock, Shock," as he blows away at the Autobots, then "Tidal, Tidal," don't a think? Additionally the minicons here do talk instead of beeping just like they do in the comic section of the product catalogs. Additionally, Optimus combines with Skyfire not Jetfire(who is in his energon format).  
A word on the sentinels- The sentinels are military style pre- transformers but they have no spark and so never became Decepticons. No spark = no free will. Their limited AI could from crude speech and select targets based on threat value but other than that they are confined by their programming. The Autobots came across a forgotten factory, buried under what used to be a very large city, while fleeing a Decepticon attack. This factory was disabled from lack of power, but it had a sizeable army of these drones already built and waiting final programming. Think drones from beast machines but these all look like the robot form of Overload and can change into a gun base very similar to his. Overload and Buster are actually the minicons in this fanfic. Without them the two sentinel robots are basically nonfunctioning.  
Anyway, enough rambling on with the story! Enjoy.  
  
Prelude 1:  
Two Gun Brothers make new friends  
(How to get your head blown off and live to tell about it)  
  
Cybertron, last days of the first minicon war. The Autobots have freed those minicons captured by the Decepticons and quickly establish a spaceship so they can escape into space. As a precaution the Autobots have positioned sentinels around the perimeter of the city housing the minicons and the nearly complete vessel. Unknown to the Autobots, a Decepticon raiding party lead by Megatron was rapidly approaching.  
Two minicons, uncaring of the danger to themselves sneak to the outskirts of the old city to get one last look at Cybertron before they leave.  
"Its a rubble field. I don't know how you dragged me out here."  
"Don't worry, we'll head back soon."  
"And what if they launch early?"  
"The ship wont be ready until tomorrow, you know that."  
"But what if the Decepticons spot us?"  
"You worry to much, Overload. Decepticons, this far into Autobot territory? Don't be riddiculus."  
"Still, we should be back with the others." Just then two large shadows overcast the minicons.  
"Warning..Warning. Minicons detected. Notifying HQ."  
"Hey you don't have to do that. We're heading back anyway."  
"Negative. Position relayed. Ultra Magnus enroute. Minicons wait. Sentinels guard."  
"Perfect," says Overload, a touch of despair in his voice. Ultra Magnus was second in command of the Autobots and not one to be crossed. When the minicons arrived at the city Magnus gave a lecture about how their departure was the only way to protect them from the Decepticons and that if any minicon tried to leave the city they would be put in hibernation early. Oh well. Lift off was only a few days away and they were all going to be put in hibernation anyway.  
Suddenly, "Danger. Decepticons approach. Minicons hide. Sentinels protect." Cannons can be heard in the distance as other sentinals open fire on the Decepticons. The two sentinels turnaround and transform to their gun base mode and open fire.  
In the air Starscream leads the air attack on the city. He and his fellow seekers descend from the air blasting laser fire into the city as they go. The Sentinels' fire comes close but the seekers easily avoid the incoming fire.  
Noticing something out of the corner of his optical sensors, Starscream transforms to robot mode and hovers in midair. "Skywarp, continue the attack on the city and make sure that ship does not take off." Starscream approaches the sentinels guarding Overload and Buster. "Give me those minicons."  
"Error. Unauthorized command." Both sentinels respond in unison as they transform to robot mode to confront the Decepticon.  
"Unauthorized. Okay, we'll do it the hard way." Starscream pulls out his energy sword and charges at the sentinels as they ready for the fight. Starscream thrusts the sword through one of the sentinel's head. The robot falls down and moments later the head explodes leaving a crater where it used to be. The second puts up a good fight before Starscream manages to slice off its head which explodes as it flies in the air.  
Starscream approaches the two minicons as they cower in fear. The sound of an approaching vehicle distracts Starscream. Optimus Prime transforms as he races to the minicons rescue, planting his left fist into Starscream's chin.  
"Leave those minicons alone, Starscream. They are not to be used for war."  
"Finally a real Autobot, not a silly toy," says Starscream as he raises his sword to strike Optimus.  
"I don't think so," shouts Ultra Magnus as he tackles Starscream from the side.  
As the others wrestle, Prime approaches the two minicons but is stopped by an energy blast. "Hands off, Prime. Those minicons are mine."  
Overload and Buster scramble under the two fallen sentinels. "I told you this was a bad idea, but do you ever listen to me, NO!"  
"Oh be quiet. Optimus and Magnus can handle this."  
"The minicons are not to be enslaved, Megatron."  
"I beg to differ, old friend. Minicons are power. And that power is rightfully mine."  
The ground shakes violently and a loud roar can be heard from the city. "You've lost Megatron," says Optimus, pointing to the city.  
"NO!" shouts Megatron as he sees the minicon vessel rise into the sky heading into space.  
"Great, there goes our ride. I hope your happy Buster."  
"Actually, I am."  
"Figures."  
Sunstorm and Thundercracker transform and aid Starscream throwing Magnus into Prime. The three seekers, their swords at the ready, surround the two Autobots.  
"It was a mistake confronting me alone, Prime."  
  
"They need help," says Buster.  
"You think, but what can we do." Buster gives Overload a stern look and understanding comes to Overload's face. "But Prime said..."  
"Prime doesn't have to know. We can use these disabled sentinels' bodies."  
"I hope you know how much trouble we're about to get ourselves into." And with that the minicons do what they do best. They scan the disabled sentinels and modify themselves immediately to best suit their new partner. The glow of the process is barely visible.  
  
Noticing the soft glow coming from under the disabled sentinels, Optimus allows a smile to come to his face. (AN: or at least their would be if not for his mouth plate) "I'm not alone."  
"You've been a thorn in my side long enough Prime!" Megatron's fusion cannon starts to charge up just as two shapes rise up behind him, their eyes glowing.  
"Thats enough Megatron," Overload's voice bellows out of the darkness as he and Buster pull Megatron backwards, causing his blast to just miss Optimus and Magnus.  
Using the blasters on their forearms, Optimus and Magnus force Starscream, Sunstorm and Thundercracker to flee. Megatron fights off Overload and Buster only to be surrounded by the four Autobots. "Surrender Megatron," orders Optimus.  
"Maybe next time, Prime," replies Megatron as Skywarp descends from the sky allowing Megatron to grab a hold and escape. Ramjet and Dirge lay down fire to keep the Autobots at bay.  
After the smoke clears Optimus and Magnus look at their new comrades- in-arms. Overload and Buster cannot look either one in the eye.  
"Isn't this a pretty picture."  
"Go easy on them Magnus. They just saved us."  
"I know Prime, but what now? We can't recall the ship and we won't be able to track it once it jumps."  
"Why can't we recall the ship?" asks Overload sheepishly.  
"Since the Decepticons located us we had to launch the rest of the minicons early. The ship had to leave without a comm system."  
"Oh..."  
"I'm sorry, brother." Buster places his hand gently on Overload's shoulder.  
"I think I'll leave you two in Ultra Magnus' care. His unit needs new soldiers, and this way we can keep an eye on you both."  
"We'll be together?" says Overload and Buster together.  
"For now, until you both adjust. Promise me one thing, though." Overload and Buster nod their heads. "Don't let the Decepticons find out that you're really minicons."  
"We can do that," replies Buster's excitedly.  
"Magnus, they're yours."  
  
Prelude 2:  
A Call for Help  
  
Optimus walks into the communication room of the base. The last fight with the Decepticons did not go well. The Autobots had the upper hand but out of nowhere the Decepticons where joined by Skywarp, Thundercracker, Sunstorm, Ramjet, and Dirge. Now the Decepticons had them outnumbered.  
Optimus had already sent out one coded message to an old friend, but now he needed more help if that plan was to work. He waited for the computer to make the connection to Cybertron. Their warpgate here on earth may be limited in the range it had, but the one on Cybertron could reach Earth easily, if they had the energon to spare. The computer beeped that it was ready. The video was spotty but the audio seemed clear.  
"This is Optimus Prime calling Ultra Magnus at Autobot HQ. Is anyone there?"  
"Hold on Optimus," comes Jetfire's voice. "He's seeing some Autobots off on a mission right now. Here he comes."  
"Prime, how's it going there on Earth?"  
"Not good Magnus. Think you got enough Energon to open the Warpgate? We could use some help here."  
"No can do. The Decepticons collapsed that section of the base a couple days ago. Skywarp and a few others disappeared slightly afterward."  
"Skywarp and the other seekers came here to Earth. How soon till the gate is back up?"  
"About another week to clear the debris and depending on how damaged it is a few more days to repair it."  
"Could you spare Skyfire and Jetfire? They can travel through hyperspace."  
"It would be an honor, Optimus," says Jetfire as he pokes is head back on screen.  
"Skyfire's on the front directing a retaliatory strike against the Decepticons. As soon as we get the gate working we'll send more. A lot of the big players have disappeared from around here."  
"What do you mean, Magnus?"  
"Well, in addition to Skywarp, Thrust hasn't been seen in a while along with Shockwave and Scorpinok. And with Skywarp on Earth..."  
"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet Magnus. But get that gate working."  
"Agreed."  
  
Chapter 1:  
Ultra Magnus to the Rescue  
  
The wind blows through the open field as the Autobots stand ready to do battle with the Decepticons. Megatron, his confidence high due to Thrust's manipulations, has challenged Optimus to do battle.  
"Decepticons, Attack!" Yells Megatron as he steps back to enjoy watching the carnage. Starscream leads Thundercracker and Sunstorm into the air firing at the autobots. Jetfire takes to the air to intercept them and draw their fire. Hot Shot squares off with Demolisher as Blurr and Sideswipe engage Ramjet and Dirge. Cyclonus goes gun happy firing at any Autobot that moves. Skywarp charges Optimus with his wing-blade drawn but Scavenger intercepts him.  
"The plan is going well, Thrust." Says Megatron as Thrust transforms to robot mode and lands beside him.  
"Didn't I say as much Megatron," the arrogance in Thurst's voice irks Megatron.  
"You better not fail me." Just then Thurst is blown over the edge of the cliff by Optimus Prime. "Prime," Megatron grips the Starsaber sword tightly in his hand preparing to attack.  
"Catch Optimus!" Smokescreen launchers the Shield to Optimus and then starts tracking and firing at those seekers that are in the air.  
"Optimus Prime! Super mode!" Optimus transforms to his super mode and powerlinks with his trailer. "Come on Megatron."  
Megatron swings the sword and Optimus brings the shield up to block. The battle rages on.  
Back at the Autobot base on earth Red Alert is watching the battle with Rad, Carlos and Alexis. "Whats that?" asks Carlos pointing at a large shadow overcasting the battle.  
"Probably just some clouds. I'll tell Laserbeak to look up," says Alexis as she types commands into the console. The view pans up showing the underside of a huge battleship descending to earth. The four are stunned.  
"SHOCKWAVE!" The monotone shout causes all the combatants to pause their fight and look up. Shockwave transforms and lands, the cannons on his chest swiveling around as they lock on to Autobots.  
"Hee, hee," Thrust's manical laughter breaks the silence. "Shockwave, blast those Autobots."  
"SHOCK, SHOCK," Shockwave's monotone voice rings out as his cannons open up on the Autobots and those Decepticons unfortunate enough to be standing to close. Optimus throws up the shield just in time to block a volley that sends Megatron flying backwards the starsaber flying from his grasp.  
"Thrust, what treachery is this?"  
"Sorry Megatron. Shockwave sometimes gets to enthusiastic."  
"SHOCK, SHOCK," the autobots scramble to get out of Shockwave's line of fire.  
Optimus stands in front of Shockwave holding the shield up defiantly. "Sparkplug, transform and combine!" Sparkplug, Optimus' partner minicon, transforms to vehicle mode and powerlinks to his shoulder. Optimus holds his blaster out, "Maximum Blast!"  
In a dazzle of light Optimus unleashes his most powerful attack at Shockwave. The blast hits Shockwave full in the chest reeling him backwards. As he does he fires off one last volley straight at Optimus who is unable to raise the shield in time. The blast forces prime to transform back to normal robot mode clutching his side.  
Megatron takes this oppertunity to blast prime four times with his fusion cannon. He looks down at his fallen advisary, a gleeful smile on his face. He approaches his dropped starsaber but is stopped by a barrage of fire from Blurr and Sideswipe.  
Hot Shot races by just in time to grab the Starsaber and points it at Megatron. The rest of the Autobots gather around their fallen leader.  
"You've won a reprieve for now, Autobot," says Megatron, a sneer of contempt on his face. "Decepticons retreat!" With that the warpgate at the decepticon moonbase automatically recalls all of the Decepticons including Shockwave.  
  
Later at the Autobot HQ on earth, Red Alert has Optimus in the repair bay. Heavily damaged Red Alert was forced to lock Optimus in vehicle mode so his internal repair systems could function without interruption.  
In the main control room Rad hits a switch activating the comm to the repair bay. "Red Alert, how's Optimus?"  
"I've repaired his armor and locked him into vehicle mode to aid his internal systems. He should be functional in a day or two."  
"Thanks Red Alert." Just then an alarm starts to sound.  
"Hey guys the computer just found a minicon."  
"Correction," says Alexis, "Carlos. The computer is picking up a signal from several minicons. Looks like five, maybe six of them."  
"Where at?" questions Scavenger.  
"The coast. Three of them are right by the ocean and at least two more are further inland."  
"Right. Hot Shot, take the others and find those minicons. Red Alert and I will stay here." "Ok, Scavenger. Come on guys, Let's get to those minicons before the Decepticons do."  
"Coordinates set, Hot Shot you are all clear to launch." 


	2. Ultra Magnus and Jet Convoy to the Rescu...

Chapter 1:  
Ultra Magnus and Jet Convoy to the Rescue  
  
The wind blows through the open field as the Autobots stand ready to do battle with the Decepticons. Megatron, his confidence high due to Thrust's manipulations, has challenged Optimus to do battle.  
"Decepticons, Attack!" yells Megatron as he steps back to enjoy watching the carnage. Starscream leads Thundercracker and Sunstorm into the air firing at the Autobots. Jetfire takes to the air to intercept them and draw their fire. Hot Shot squares off with Demolisher as Blurr and Sideswipe engage Ramjet and Dirge. Cyclonus goes gun happy firing at any Autobot that moves. Skywarp charges Optimus with his wing-blade drawn but Scavenger intercepts him.  
"The plan is going well, Thrust." Says Megatron as Thrust transforms to robot mode and lands beside him.  
"Didn't I say as much Megatron," the arrogance in Thrust's voice irks Megatron.  
"You better not fail me." Just then Thrust is blown over the edge of the cliff by Optimus Prime. "Prime," Megatron grips the Starsaber sword tightly in his hand preparing to attack.  
"Catch, Optimus!" Smokescreen launchers the Shield to Optimus and then starts tracking and firing at those seekers in the air.  
"Optimus Prime, SUPER MODE!" Optimus transforms to his super mode and powerlinks with his trailer. "Come on Megatron."  
Megatron swings the sword and Optimus brings the shield up to block. The battle rages on.  
Back at the Autobot base on earth Red Alert is watching the battle with Rad, Carlos and Alexis. "What's that?" asks Carlos pointing at a large shadow overcastting the battle.  
"Probably just some clouds. I'll tell Laserbeak to look up," says Alexis as she types commands into the console. The view pans up showing the underside of a huge battleship descending to earth. The four are stunned.  
"SHOCKWAVE!" The monotone shout causes all the combatants to pause their fight and look up. Shockwave transforms and lands, the cannons on his chest swiveling around as they lock on to Autobots.  
"Hee, hee," Thrust's maniacal laughter breaks the silence. "Shockwave, blast those Autobots."  
"SHOCK, SHOCK," Shockwave's monotone voice rings out as his cannons open up on the Autobots and those Decepticons unfortunate enough to be standing to close. Optimus throws up the shield just in time to block a volley that sends Megatron flying backwards the Starsaber flying from his grasp.  
"Thrust, what treachery is this?"  
"Sorry Megatron. Shockwave sometimes gets to enthusiastic."  
"SHOCK, SHOCK," the Autobots scramble to get out of Shockwave's line of fire.  
Optimus stands in front of Shockwave holding the shield up defiantly. "Sparkplug transform and combine!" Sparkplug, Optimus' partner minicon, transforms to vehicle mode and powerlinks to his shoulder. Optimus holds his blaster out, "MAXIMUM BLAST!"  
In a dazzle of light Optimus unleashes his most powerful attack at Shockwave. The blast hits Shockwave full in the chest reeling him backwards. As he does he fires off one last volley straight at Optimus who is unable to raise the shield in time. The blast forces prime to transform back to normal robot mode clutching his side.  
Megatron takes this opportunity to blast prime four times with his fusion cannon. He looks down at his fallen adversary, a gleeful smile on his face. He approaches his dropped Starsaber but is stopped by a barrage of fire from Blurr and Sideswipe.  
Hot Shot races by just in time to grab the Starsaber and points it at Megatron. The rest of the Autobots gather around their fallen leader.  
"You've won a reprieve for now, Autobot," says Megatron, a sneer of contempt on his face. "Decepticons retreat!" With that the warp gate at the Decepticon moon base automatically recalls all of the Decepticons including Shockwave.  
  
Later at the Autobot HQ on earth, Red Alert has Optimus in the repair bay. Heavily damaged Red Alert was forced to lock Optimus in vehicle mode so his internal repair systems could function without interruption.  
In the main control room Rad hits a switch activating the comm to the repair bay. "Red Alert, how's Optimus?"  
"I've repaired his armor and locked him into vehicle mode to aid his internal systems. He should be functional in a day or two."  
"Thanks, Red Alert." Just then an alarm starts to sound.  
"Hey guys the computer just found a minicon."  
"Correction, Carlos." says Alexis, "The computer is picking up a signal from several minicons. Looks like five, maybe six of them."  
"Where at?" questions Scavenger.  
"The coast. Three of them are right by the ocean and at least two more are further inland."  
"Right. Hot Shot, take the others and find those minicons. Red Alert, Jetfire, and I will stay here."  
"Ok, Scavenger. Come on guys, Let's get to those minicons before the Decepticons do."  
"Coordinates set, Hot Shot you are all clear to launch."  
Hot Shot leads the band of Autobots through the warp gate taking them to coast. Once there the Autobots split up looking for the minicons.  
"Hey, Alexis?"  
"Yea, Carlos?"  
"The blue dots are the Autobots and the green ones are the minicon signals right?"  
"That's right Carlos."  
"Then what are the red ones?"  
"Those would be Decepticons." Realizing what Carlos has asked Alexis looks up at the monitor showing Hot Shot and the other's position. "Oh NO!"  
  
Coming in over the ocean, Starscream leads Thundercracker and Sunstorm towards the three minicon signals on the coast. 'Leaving me behind eh Thrust? I don't think so.' "Sunstorm, Thundercracker, those minicons are mine."  
"Whatever you say, Starscream, just as long as I can shoot some Autobots."  
"You'll get your chance, Sunstorm. They always show up."  
  
Overlooking the coastal plain, Megatron watches as the Autobots split up.  
"There's only the four of them, Megatron."  
"Yes, Thrust there is." 'Must this squidhead always point out the obvious?'  
"Still four is good, what with Prime injured and all. Demolisher, get that minicon to jam the Autobots comm system."  
"His name is Blackout."  
"I don't care. He's your minicon, now make him work."  
"Heeheehahee, he sure told you didn't he, Demolisher," says Cyclonus snickering.  
  
"Scavenger, come quick!"  
Scavenger runs into the room. "What is it Rad?"  
"It's Hot Shot and the others. They're surrounded by Decepticons."  
"Jetfire launch immediately and help them out."  
"You got it!"  
  
"Hot Shot ...BZZZ... ot Decep ...BZZZZZZZZ... you."  
"Alexis, come back I didn't catch that."  
"BZZZZZ... pticons ...BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... help."  
"Blurr, Sideswipe, Smokescreen, form up something's not right. Sideswipe? Blurr? Smokescreen? Do any of you hear me?"  
  
"I tell you, Megatron, it's a good thing we left that bumbling fool Starscream back at the base. If he had just followed the plan last time we could have eliminated the Autobots then." Megatron reaches out to the side and grabs Thrust by the neck. "..Gurgle.. Megatron .."  
"Cease your mindless babbling at once! Skywarp, take out those Autobots, now!"  
"With pleasure, Megatron. Ramjet, Dirge, ATTACK!" Ramjet and Dirge take off for Blurr and Smokescreen while Skywarp transforms to jet mode and zeros in on Hot Shot. 'This is to easy.' "ARRGG!" The near miss from the plasma blast causes Skywarp to miss.  
Skywarp's attack blows a hole in the ground twenty feet in front of Hot Shot. "What the ... Transform!" As he transforms to robot mode, Hot shot turns around and looks up. "Jetfire!"  
"Take that, Skywarp!"  
"Jetfire, I'll get you first!" Skywarp veers off to intercept Jetfire.  
"Go get that minicon, Hot Shot. I can handle Skywarp." Jetfire intercepts Skywarp and the two start fighting.  
"Right." Hot Shot turns and runs towards the closest minicon signal.  
  
"SOLAR BLAST!" The ground in front of Hot Shot is thrown into the air while the blast knocks Hot Shot down.  
"Now what?" Looking up Hot Shot sees Sunstorm descending down at him. "Oh great."  
  
Ramjet blasts away at Blurr but he is too fast to hit. "Stand still Autobot."  
"Not likely, Ramjet. I don't plan on getting shot today. Incinerator, POWERLINK!" Incinerator powerlinks with Blurr, enabling his hoverjet mode. Blurr blasts away heading towards Hot Shot.  
  
Smokescreen transforms to robot mode as Dirge flies over head. "Liftor, POWERLINK!" Liftor powerlinks to Smokescreen's crane converting it into a powerful blastcannon. "Ok Dirge. Let's see how you like this." Smokescreen steadies his aim as Dirge turns charging straight at him.  
"How cute. The weakling Autobot wants to play."  
"Weakling huh? FIRE!" Smokescreen's shot is right on target, knocking Dirge from the air. Smokescreen immediately transforms and speeds to the minicon signal on the coast.  
  
In the distance of the battle two mysterious transformers uncover two of the sleeping minicons. "Partner minicons?"  
"Yes. These will be very helpful. Let's get to the battle."  
  
Spotting Sideswipe approaching one of the minicons, Starscream moves to intercept. "Thundercracker help Sunstorm. I'm going after the minicon."  
  
Approaching Hot Shot, Blurr transforms and turns around skidding backwards on his feet until his back is touching Hot Shot's. "This is a pretty pickle, Hot Shot." Blurr fires with both of his blasters at Ramjet.  
Ramjet, Sunstorm, and Thundercracker transform to robot mode and surround Hot Shot and Blurr. The three seekers touch down and draw their wing-swords.  
  
Sideswipe swerves and transforms as Starscream lands in front of him sword drawn. "That minicon is mine, Autobot." Starscream points the sword menacingly at Sideswipe. "Stay away."  
Sideswipe pulls out his blaster. "I'm not afraid of you Starscream." He fires off several shots missing Starscream each time.  
"Oh, I'm so scared." Starscream raises his sword, ready to strike Sideswipe down.  
"Sideswipe!" Smokescreen lasso's Starscream's arm, keeping him from striking Sideswipe.  
"You'll pay for that." Starscream jerks his arm swinging Smokescreen around and slamming him into the ground.  
"NO!" Seeing Smokescreen tossed around like a rag doll, Sideswipes berserker rage overcomes him. He pulls the trigger on his blaster unleashing a hailstorm of fire at Starscream. Starscream staggers under the assault.  
  
"JOLT, POWERLINK!" Hot Shots partner minicon powerlinks, activating Hot Shot's blaster cannon. "Let's go Blurr."  
"Right."  
The two Autobots charge forward, managing to make it to Sideswipe and Smokescreen.  
  
In the air Jetfire and Skywarp continues to dogfight, neither one able to hit the other. Jetfire transforms to robot mode and faces Skywarp. "Take this!" Jetfire unleashes his plasma blaster on Skywarp.  
Skywarp narrowly avoids being hit and transforms. "Looks like your friends could use your help, Jetfire." Skywarp points behind and below Jetfire to the other Autobots being surrounded by the other Seekers. Jetfire chances a look and is smacked in the chest by Skywarps null laser.  
  
"Things aren't looking to good out there Scavenger."  
"No its not Red Alert."  
"Red Alert, what about Optimus?" shouts Rad.  
"Hey who's that?" Alexis points to two blue dots on the monitor moving towards the others.  
  
Megatron jumps off the cliff landing near the four Autobots surrounded by the Seekers. Thrust follows.  
"Starscream you fool! What do you think you are doing?"  
"Thrust!" shouts Megatron startling Thrust.  
"Ye- Yes Megatron?"  
"SHUT UP." Turning towards Starscream and the others, "Good job Starscream, even if you were supposed to stay at the base. I will now claim my minicons as you no doubt planned to let me."  
"Of course, Megatron." Starscream could barely get the words out, his contempt for Megatron barely concealed.  
The sound of a truck horn blaring stops Megatron who turns to look. In the distance Megatron could see a vague outline of a tractor-trailer bearing down on him. "Optimus Prime? It can't be."  
The others turn their heads to look at the newcomer to the battle. "MAGNUS!" shouts Hot Shot.  
The white semi bears down on Megatron. "Ultra Magnus, TRANSFORM!" Ultra Magnus transforms and tackles Megatron.  
"Ultra Magnus, I should of known." Megatron throws Magnus off of him.  
"I didn't come alone, Megatron."  
Several blasts come from the sky knocking the seekers to the ground. The sun reflects off the white and red armor of the Autobot descending from the sky. "Come on Hot Shot. Let's get those minicons."  
"Sure thing, Skyfire."  
"Not so fast!" Demolisher transforms to tank mode and starts firing everything he has at the cluster of Autobots. The Autobots scramble to avoid Demolishers blasts.  
"DEMOLISHER!" shouts Megatron as he throws up his arms to cover himself. "Watch where you aim!"  
  
Skyfire leans over the crater made by Jetfire when he crashed. "I leave you alone for a little while and look what happens."  
"Hey that hurts, Skyfire."  
"It's just nice to know you haven't got yourself killed."  
"Ouch."  
"Oh this sickens me," says a disgusted Skywarp. Jetfire and Skyfire raise their blasters simultaneously and fire, blasting Skywarp into space.  
  
"Yoah! Who's that Scavenger?"  
"That would be Ultra Magnus, Carlos. He's one of the Autobots' greatest warriors. The other one with him is Skyfire."  
"Cool."  
  
A large shadow overcasts the battlefield as the Decepticons get back to their feet.  
"Heehahahhahee. Your going to get it now Autobots!" shouts Cyclonus as he fires randomly at the Autobots.  
"SHOCKWAVE, TRANSFORM!" Shockwave descends from the sky and transforms to robot mode. He immediately starts firing at the Autobots. "SHOCK, SHOCK!"  
"Skyfire! Jetfire! Concentrate on keeping those seekers busy. Blurr and Hot Shot take Demolisher and Cyclonus. Smokescreen, Sideswipe, you got cover fire. Shockwave is mine."  
"Be careful, Magnus. That's how Optimus got hurt."  
"ULTRA MAGNUS, SUPERMODE!" Ultra Magnus combines with his trailer and forms his super mode. "AUTOBOTS, MOVE!"  
"Hmm. This just got interesting. Now where has Thrust gone too?" wonders Megatron a loud.  
Ultra Magnus readies his blaster and charges Shockwave, firing. Shockwave returns fire getting several near misses. Magnus' shots do little damage but succeed in keeping Shockwave off balance. Magnus closes the distance and clocks Shockwave with his left fist, knocking him over. Magnus then faces Megatron and aims his blaster.  
Before he can get a shot off, Shockwave grabs Magnus' foot and pulls, slamming Magnus' face into the ground. Shockwave then stands up and looms over the fallen Autobot.  
Magnus rolls over and kicks Shockwave with both feet, knocking him back. Springing to his feet, Magnus unleashes a flurry of punches beating Shockwave back. With a final uppercut, Shockwave is thrown into the air before slamming the ground with his back.  
Magnus picks up his blaster and turns back to Megatron. "Your turn, Megatron."  
"POWERLINK!" Megatron's partner minicon, Leader-1, answers his master's call. Powerlinking with Megatron's turret section, Leader-1 increases Megatron's power. "Now, Magnus, don't do anything rash."  
  
In the air Skyfire and Jetfire's acrobatic maneuvers keep the seekers busy while Smokescreen and Sideswipe are able to make glancing shots at the Decepticons. Starscream flies up into the clouds and transforms to robot mode.  
"I've had enough of this foolishness. BEAM CANNON FIRE!" Starscream's shoulder cannons flip forward and fire, unleashing their deadly firepower towards the Earth.  
"Look out!" yells Skywarp to the other seekers as the two red beams slice through the air. The shots fall short of their intended target but the force of the explosion distracts the Autobots.  
  
Megatron fires his fusion cannon at Ultra Magnus, but the Autobot keeps moving keeping the Decepticon leader from getting a good shot. "That's it! FINAL ATTACK!" Megatron shifts to his maximum firepower mode as his turret section rotates to the front of his body. "You're mine!" The burst of firepower takes Magnus by surprise.  
After the first barrage, Magnus manages to get his arms up to help block the attack.  
"Why won't you go down? Stubborn Autobot."  
Magnus rolls out of Megatron's line of fire, raises his blaster, and fires repeatedly. The shots slam in to Megatron and he falls to one knee.  
  
"Get up Shockwave!" yells Thrust.  
"SHOCK!"  
"Good, now powerlink with Megatron before its to late!"  
"SHOCKWAVE, COMBINE!"  
Shockwave, separating into his three component pieces, combines with Megatron.  
"Thrust, what is this?" The sudden rush of power revitalizes Megatron. "Impressive." Megatron blocks several of Magnus' shots with his new armor.  
  
"Magnus is in trouble, Scavenger."  
"Yes, time to help."  
"I'll go with you," says Red Alert ready for battle.  
"But what about..." Warning alarms sound cutting Rad off.  
"Someone's in the launch bay!" exclaims Alexis as she flicks the switch for the monitor. "It's Optimus."  
Optimus is obviously not fully recuperated. Unable to stand up straight he leans against the wall with one hand. "Set the gate coordinates for Skyfire's position."  
"Optimus you're in no condition..." Red Alert starts to respond.  
"I don't have time to argue."  
"But Optimus, those coordinates are above the earth, you'll fall!" pleads Alexis.  
"DO IT!"  
"Coordinates set," responds Alexis.  
"LAUNCH!"  
  
Back at the battle a warp gate opens just above Starscream who is still firing at the Autobots below. Optimus materializes then slams his fist into Starscream's head as he passes by causing Starscream to blast Skywarp and Ramjet.  
"Look!"  
Skyfire tilts his head and sees Optimus falling head first to the ground. "Optimus!" Rocketing towards Optimus, Skyfire throws his shield and plasma blaster. The shield and blaster combine into a rocket pack which then connects to Optimus, sending back up into the atmosphere.  
"JET CONVOY, POWERLINK!" shout Optimus and Skyfire simultaneously. The two combine, Skyfire forming the legs and Optimus the torso.  
"Let's do this." Optimus zips around knocking the other seekers out of the fight. Spotting Megatron about to blast Magnus, Optimus targets Megatron and fires. The plasma blast slams into Megatron's side spinning him around.  
  
"Jet Convoy, mmm. Well that is interesting," says an intrigued Thrust, watching from the clouds.  
  
"Who dares?" says an enraged Megatron.  
"I dare, Megatron." Optimus closed the distance and slams his right fist into Megatron's jaw.  
Seeing Magnus rise to his feet Megatron frowns. "Another day, Prime." with that Megatron warps out. The other Decepticons soon follow suit. 


End file.
